


pony up daddy! (trump x Biden)

by kristjana



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Happy, Homosexual, Love, M/M, Marriage, Music, Obama last name, Senpai, bakudeku, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristjana/pseuds/kristjana
Summary: Trump finds himself in a dire need of a sucking and find Joe, although Joe is happy with Obama he accepts.
Relationships: Barack Obama/Donald Trump, Joe Biden/Barack Obama, Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	pony up daddy! (trump x Biden)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=biden), [Trump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trump/gifts).



> just wanna give a shoutout to any alternate kurtis' on instagram for helping me be inspired so yea ill do a whole chapter with a list of the ones i know of and was talking with :))
> 
> ALSO !!cw: violence (kinda) and swearing!!

Biden was sitting outsided waiting for his press conference when all of a sudden Trump came running up to him "BIDEN!!!!!!!!!" "omggg trump stop asking for the whitehouse back you dont get it🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄" Biden got up to leave when trump grabbed his shoulder. "Please look" Trump motioned his hand down to his massive boner. "What can i do about that dont you have a wife?" "She left, but please Biden, theres no one else i trust, please suck it" Trump begged. "What do i get out of it?" "Really nothing, b-b-but i-i need a s-sucking senpai" Biden was immidiatly triggered by the word senpai, despite him being a submissive bottom somethimes he enjoyed to switch it up. 

Biden got down on the ground unzipping Trumps pants and beginning to suck all of a sudden Ricky Montgomery walked out to see the scene "Mr Presi-" Ricky immediately turned back and went home. At home he began to write a new song, "🎶singing, he's a he's a president and i am just a boy, he's singing, he's a hes a president and i am- OH BABY I AM A WRECK WHEN IM WITHOUT YOU🎶" In that night Ricky had written Line without a hook.

The next day Ricky no longer needed to work for Biden now that he wasa famous musician when walking he saw Obama and Biden celebrating their 25th anniversary, is all he could think about was his song and the perfect romance of Triden. Ricky tried not to cry but stayed calm and continued on his walk thinking 'soulmates end up together Triden will be real'.

The next day Biden had invited Trump to share his opinions "in a number of states the laws allow a baby to be born from his or her mothers womb in the 9th month, it is wrong it has to change" ( https://youtu.be/amZizY4HmS8 at the 3 min mark) everyone began to clap for Trump and his perfect speech and Biden even drooled a little. 

After the conference Trump pulled Biden into the bathroom "WHAT AM I TO YOU??!!" "you're my senpai!!" Biden came right then and there at calling trump senpai, Trump was his senpai and he was happy. "Wait s-senpai, I've been with Obama for 25 years now, i- i cant do this!" At that moment Obama walked in to the sight of Biden on his knees looking up at Trump with wet jeans, "B-Biden" Obama ran out to talk to Kamala. "How can I still love him?" Kamala gave him a sad look, "you don't hate him, you hate yourself." 

Obama began running back to the bathroom to apologize to Biden only to find Biden putting on a pony up daddy saddle from amazon, Obama again regretted going to the bathroom 'erase and forget' he thought, then everything can go back to normal.

By the end of Trump and Biden's session they came out of the bathroom with an announcement "EVERYONE!!!!!" Biden began "the pony up saddle had perfected me and Trumps relationship we are getting married right now!!!" Trump called Ricky to tell him the news and they decided on Ricky to be the officiate. 

At the chapel across from Ricky's dentist they found ricky dressed in all black as if he was at a funeral. He walked over to the grooms "i knew you would find each other." He then walked to the front area.

"You ready" Biden asked. Trump nodded. Trump walked down the aisle smiling and waited for Biden, Ricky began to sing "🎶here comes the groom here comes the grooooooooooooooooom!!!🎶" Trump smiled at Biden. "Now onto the ceramony" Ricky began, "in holy mattress money i bless the grooms, any objections before we wed?" All of a sudden Obama shot out of his seat and yelled "I OBJECT BIDEN IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!!!" Ricky pulled a banana out of his belt "THE HOLY MATTRESS MONEY COMPELLS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he then through the banana and Obamas head causing Obama to die. "Oop rip lul, lets continue! Do you Trump take Biden to be your husband?" "I do." "And do you Biden take Trump to be your husband?" "Not only as my husband but as my senpai, I do." "YA WED!!!!!" Ricky began his dance and singing of line without a hook. 🕺🏼💃🕺🏼💃🕺🏼💃🕺🏼💃🐜🦟🐜🦟🐜🦟🐜🦟🐜🦟 "Oo yuh get it i guess" Biden sang and danced with Trump until they left for their honeymoon. 

Once on their honeymoon Trump decided something important, "we need to share the best part of ourselves" he then shit on the floor in front of Biden. Biden was so turned on that he shit out his kidney. Trump stared in amazement "I needed a transplant this is perfect" Trump then ate Bidens kidney. Biden was so turned on he came write then and there, but his cum was just blood. "I need a moment please" Biden walked to the bathroom to see he had been cut open by his rib. He saw Obamas ghost behind him and Obama was snapping his ribs "i- if i can see a ghost am i dying" in the lasts of Biden's sights he saw Trump laughing and then kiss Obama. 

Obama smiled at Trump "We did it" Obama's ghost then climbed into Biden's skin, "we made it back into the white house. Trump and Obama then shared a kiss. "HEY!!! HEY!!!! THATS MY SKIN!!!!!!" Obama starred at the saddened ghost of Biden, "neither of us ever loved you, we just wanted back into the white house!!" "B-but Obama we were together for 25 years" Biden was about to cry. "I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!!!!!!" everyone was shook by Obamas news. All of a sudden Kamala appeared, "BIDEN!!! ITS URGENT" Obama in Bidens skin walked out leaving Bidens ghost alone in the hotel room. 

"ZOMBIES ARE INVADING!!!!!!! AND IT STARTS FROM EATING KIDNEYS!!!!!!" after Kamala spread the news trump turned into a zombie, he grew 300x his original size Trump began terrorizing America. "HE'S EATING JUPITER!!!!!" Trump took a bite out of the planet causing tiny bacterias to kill him. Biden's ghost began to laugh, "see Obama you may be able to see the future but you cant change it, i run the world i can CHANGE THE FUTURE!!!!!!" Obama was absolutely mortified "PLEASE BIDEN ILL DO ANYTHING!!!!! JUST FIX THIS SAVE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!" "I want my skin back" it was a simple response but Obama complied and gave Biden back his skin. "Now i will make everything back to normal. It had gone back to normal and everyone forgot abt the 3 days in about a week. Obama and Biden learned to love again and Kamala fell in love with Trump.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh thx for reading im so sorry ok that's all


End file.
